<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Traveling Soul by YukiRoseWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632866">A Traveling Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRoseWrites/pseuds/YukiRoseWrites'>YukiRoseWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Ancient Egypt, Death, Dehydration, F/F, F/M, Freedom, Hope, M/M, Memories, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Lives, Rebellion, Reincarnation, Slavery, Starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRoseWrites/pseuds/YukiRoseWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noor has been a slave since she was three.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Traveling Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning!</p><p>This story is a very dark one! Violence, abuse, slavery etc. So if your sensitive, don't read it!</p><p>his is my own story. I own it. Noor is a character made by me, as is all the characters in this. This story is purely fictional and won't be historically accurate. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clad in chains, stumbling softly through the sand was a young girl about the age of nine. She had blonde hair, skin kissed tan by the sun, and brown honey eyes. Her name was Noor which her mother said meant light or The Devine Light. Noor's mother was long since past, her soul free as the sand. Noor never knew of her father, and didn't ask. </p><p>Noor stumbled forward, her bare feet burning as the scorching sun burned down on her. Her thick chains were clasped tightly around her wrists and ankles so it made her movement very limited. Noor was thirsty, so very thirsty. She felt her tongue plaster itself to the roof of her mouth, seeking anything to quench it's dreadful thirst. Noor's body was shaking, her mind cloudy, her stomach screaming at her to eat. She hadn't eaten anything in three sunrises, what she was given was a moldy slice of bread which she ate and was gratuitous for. </p><p>She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest, her ribs stuck out, telling the sand she was hungry, her hair flew out into the blue sky as she fell forward, hoping for death so this pain would go away. I'll see you soon, Mother. She thought as she fell, breathing harshly. The sand burned her skin as she lay there, the sun pelting down on her back mercilessly. Sand moved swiftly, she watched it move with the light breeze, her body twitching slightly. She was certain this was her last moments, and she didn't mind. She was ready. She was expecting it. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live on, but all this pain was to much. </p><p>She... Just wanted it to go away. </p><p>Noor closed her eyes as she passed out. She dreamt of her Mother, of water that never ended, of fresh bread, of soft gentle hands that held her softly, of chains that broke. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>